


secrets are the things we grow

by discofxck (jericheaux)



Series: the paris job [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, Face Slapping, M/M, Trans Male Character, homo sex is in, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericheaux/pseuds/discofxck
Summary: The night before.[ warning for violence & alcohol ]





	secrets are the things we grow

**Author's Note:**

> liddol nsfw companion to some velvet morning ... traumatized trans men sex can i get a heyyeah

Ocelot likes to think he's exceedingly business-like in what he does. His knife ripped through the mark's fingerprints in seconds, leaving ragged gashes that leaked more blood onto Ocelot's already stained hands. There had been a small fight- no more than some bruises and scratches from the man's final desperate moments before Ocelot shot him through clean through the forehead, and stood perfectly still as his skull sprayed out. Ocelot preens himself for the fact that he did not move a muscle as bougie blood slapped him in the face. 

The knife folds and slides into Ocelot's bra and he gestures a finger vaguely behind him. A lighter drops from Kaz's clammy, shaking hands into his palm- Kaz himself is leaning on the weathered brick wall of the alleyway, sucking down a cigarette so quickly that he must be unaware of his actions. Ocelot turns his head to check that Kaz slips the butt into his pocket. Muscle memory- leave no trace- prevails even though Kaz's drug haze. 

Which he should be coming down from now, Ocelot notes as he sparks the light and melts the already destroyed finger-flesh. It burns something putrid and he wrinkles his nose. 

"Anything of use?" Ocelot asks, referring to Kaz's previous search through the man's clothes. 

"Just some cash." His answer is shaky and Ocelot purses his lips, tucks the lighter away with the knife and gracefully gets off his haunches. Kaz stares at him, wide-eyed and pupils blown, leg jiggling. When Ocelot gently touches his cheek he noticeably slows down- leans into Ocelot's blood-covered palm and sighs heavily as Ocelot nods encouragingly. 

"Breath, Miller."

He does. Blinks, heady and taxing, and looks at Ocelot with those beautiful blue eyes that, in the almost-day, look like a painter's palette against his pinked sclera. 

Ocelot speaks again, low and comforting, "Go to the shop next to our place and buy a bottle of wine and two bottles of water. I'll be in the room." Before Kaz can react Ocelot wipes his mouth on a relatively clean part of his shirt and presses a kiss to Kaz's nose. He takes the back way as they part- slinks out of view of street lights, dodges around the drunk men staggering their way home. Finds the side door of the house that fronts the gambling den- fiddles with the lock until he's in and taking the steep staircase up to the attic. Ocelot shuts the door behind him and immediately starts to strip- his shirt lands in the kitchenette sink with a wet 'thwap' as do his pants, which he slips off over his boots. Those get a quick scrub and set by the door to dry. His underwear is thankfully blood-less, but his bra joins the rest of his clothes in the sink. His gloves have to be soaked as well, his earrings given a rinse and a scrub. 

The moon sways in the sky for about another hour- the clock over the hotplate confirms when Ocelot squints to see it in the dark. He fumbles for the switch by the door that turns on the one dim, orangey gas lamp mounted above the bed. Just as he's filling the sink with cold water, Kaz comes through the door and grins at Ocelot, wine and water bottles in his hands. He sets them down, locks the door, removes his loafers. Ocelot whistles a little song as he grabs a rag hanging on the cabinet handle and wets it, hums as he wipes down his face and hands. 

"How do I look?" He jokes, turning to Kaz, well aware of the mess of blood and makeup smeared across his face. 

"Gorgeous," Kaz says and leans in to kiss him. Ocelot accepts, dries his hands on the back of Kaz's shirt, tips his head down to bury his face in the crook of Kaz's shoulder. Kaz wraps his hands under Ocelot's ass and lifts him- Ocelot goes with it, taller but lighter, and allows Kaz to carry him the few steps to the bed. 

Ocelot fumbles for the bottles Kaz dropped unceremoniously on their bedspread- cracks open a water and gratefully downs it as Kaz clumsily kicks off his pants and shirt. 

"You look so good," Kaz mumbles and flops down to half-lay, half-sit, his back claiming the uncomfortable pillows that are the only ones they've got. "I love y-"

"Shush," Ocelot says, slides into his lap and kisses him, open-mouthed and warm. Kaz moans a bit when Ocelot settles his thighs around Kaz's own; when Ocelot lets his hands roam over his chest. Kaz is wet when Ocelot dips his right hand between his thighs, loosens up and smiles dopily when Ocelot smoothly slips two fingers in him. Kaz grabs Ocelot's cheek and pulls him into another kiss, gasps softly when Ocelot nibbles at his lips, louder when he thrusts precisely right. Kaz cums quickly and without much ado- Ocelot grins and settles back on Kaz's lap, licks his fingers clean.

"Feel better?" He asks. Sweet and gentle.

"Yeah-" 

"Good," Ocelot answers and snatches the wine bottle from where it lays next to them. He fits the screw-top between his sharp molars and twists- the cap falls out, bounces off the bed, wine sloshes out over his hands. Ocelot swigs from the bottle and savors the taste, lets his tongue flick out to catch the drops stuck in his stubbly mustache. "Do you want some?" 

"Sure, Adam," Kaz says, and Ocelot lets him. Winks and takes another deep gulp- holds it in his mouth and gets a dagger-like grip around Kaz's jaw. Kaz is slower than Ocelot and can barely catch up as Ocelot pulls his mouth open and spits the wine directly in. Kaz sputters and swallows- groans when Ocelot immediately kisses him again, saliva and wine dripping onto both of their chests. Ocelot wipes his mouth on Kaz's neck and sits up straight.

"Adam- hit me-"

Ocelot does. Smacks Kaz across the face and grinds on his thigh when he muffles a yelp by biting his tongue. Gets the same grip on his jaw and this time pours wine directly in- Kaz coughs a bit as he swallows it and pants when Ocelot gives him another slap. He sits under Ocelot, sweating and grinning, doesn't register more of the wine-drool beading out of his mouth. When Ocelot guides Kaz's hand to his chest, he gets the hint- he kisses his collarbone and fondles his breasts- moves to suck on his nipples and get them spit-shiny as Ocelot plays with his hair. 

"Can I-" Kaz asks and runs his free hand over Ocelot's thigh. Ocelot nods and purrs the slightest bit when Kaz works his fingers into him- he grins and rocks on his fingers, pushes into the circles Kaz runs with his thumb over his clit. When Ocelot cums, he's biting and sucking Kaz's ear- riding his fingers until Kaz tips him over the edge. 

Ocelot shuffles- finagles Kaz's shirt from off the floor and slips it on his skinny frame- rests his head on Kaz's chest and kisses his pecs before drifting off. 

"I love you," Kaz says quietly. 

"...I love you too, Kazuhira."


End file.
